


Uranium

by restaes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Cyberpunk, Drama & Romance, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restaes/pseuds/restaes
Summary: У них были годы, схемы, чертежи, комитет, подставная работа. В напутствующей речи Луи не нуждался, только, пожалуй, в насмешливом «не налажай».





	Uranium

**Author's Note:**

> *Фемида – богиня правосудия.  
> **Электросон – воздействие на организм и принцип взят у современного метода, но со временем в истории были изменены условия применения и сама конструкция.  
> ***Машина – шприц.  
> ****Сильверстоун – реально существующая трасса «Гран-при». Используется персонажами в качестве неофициального названия окружной дороги Манчестера.

I

С наступлением весны всегда начинались проблемы. Повышение температуры, способствующее ускорению процессов разложения и усилению запахов за каждым вторым поворотом. Выползали на улицы всё активнее эти якобы по образу и подобию Фемиды*, и начинали творить правосудие. Бога ради, Луи искренне считал, что каждый сам решает, как пользоваться своей пушкой, извинения за каламбур, но не в моменты, когда дуло тычут меж его бровей.

Или вот что, венец всех проблем – перебои в электричестве. 

Сон в двадцать втором веке является роскошью, зависимостью, причиной смерти или бизнесом. На выбор. Луи предпочёл последний вариант, но такими темпами он сам скоро подсядет на систему, и будет тратить на опий больше, чем зарабатывать на потребности богачей в электросне**.

От быстрого перехода к бодрствованию, Луи не сразу понял, какого черта так темно в комнате, но вспомнил про маску раньше, чем его рука дотянулась до пистолета. Он медленно отсоединил на груди пояс, страхующий провода, от того, что сам же и вырвет их во сне, затем уже освободил лицо.

Помещение едва освещалось от резервного генератора. Луи поднес руку к лицу и проверил время. Восемь часов сна. Слишком мало, слишком рано просыпаться раньше полуночи. Время суток – понятие, помогающее ориентироваться в возможном риске напороться на улице на «плохого парня» и его нож. Нужно понять, восточное полушарие не видело ни одного восхода солнца уже… к черту, Луи за всю свою жизнь не видел его ни разу. Не то чтобы он когда-нибудь выбирался дальше, чем на десяток миль от Манчестера. Не было нужды.

Не то чтобы он не собирался. К примеру, прямо сейчас.

Луи взглянул на пустой рюкзак, оставленный на кресле, множество нужных вещей и бесполезного хлама, сваленного на полу: контейнеры с едой, вакцины, шнурки, старый глушитель, отцовский нерабочий дозиметр, куча зимних толстовок. Он никак не мог заставить себя собрать вещи. Откладывал это занятие так же, как Ральф откладывал их старт. 

«Неделя. Мне нужна еще неделя, Луи», – прошли месяцы с тех пор, как Луи услышал нечто подобное впервые. И ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как продолжать делать свою работу и послушно ждать. Значит, и сбор вещей потерпит.

Пять часов до звонка будильника, драгоценное время утерянного сна. Под полом еле слышно гудело, убаюкивало, грело одним только звуком. 

Луи свесил ноги, натянул ботинки, не напрягаясь со шнуровкой и просто запихивая шнурки внутрь. 

– Чёрт возьми, – он раздраженно откинул от себя куртку, обнаружив в кармане пустую пачку, затем чертыхнулся и поднял, провёл ладонью по пятидесяти протершимся звёздам на нагрудном кармане. 

Луи помнил, как отец однажды вечером вернулся в ней после работы, пахнущий алкоголем и потом, рассказывал сыну про пустыню, там, где за Атлантикой карточным домиком складывался Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг. С того времени в порт Ливерпуля прибыло два экипажа американцев, добравшихся в итоге до Манчестера. Бог знает, что они тут искали, но ясно дали понять, что небоскреб уцелел, а пустыней в штате Нью-Йорк и не пахнет. Обмолвились словцом, что сама пустыня на месте, всё верно, но искать надо чуть вглубь материка. Не особо разговорчивые ребята, трепаться не любят, напоить тоже ещё постараться надо. Луи в итоге хватило оснований, дело оставалось за Ральфом.

Мысли никак не могли настроиться на одну волну, возникали рывками, почти тут же исчезали. Самый популярный побочный эффект электросна. Красными буквами поверх инструкции: не садитесь за руль первые двадцать минут после пробуждения. Луи был тем юным дарованием, придумавшим это, полетав за день до перед собственным байком. 

Телефон он услышал ещё в душе и, чувствуя отвращение от одежды, прилипающей к мокрому телу, стал искать аппарат, не ориентируясь на звук из-за эха. Сквозняк принес чувство, что все тело покрылось льдом. 

– Да, – раздражённо рявкнул Луи в телефон, прижав ладонь к решеткам пола и проверяя, поступает ли наверх тепло.

Ответил знакомый голос:

– Выдвигайся.

~

Луи петлял по улицам и с раздражением поглядывал на сверкающие чистотой джипы, припаркованные под вспыхивающими и гаснущими неоновым светом вывесками на центральном проспекте. Ни единой души на улице, только редкие вопли где-то вдали, да шум двигателя с еле слышным звуком касания шин и асфальта. На площади перед собором ошивались торчки, сжимая в своих трясущихся тощих кистях пустые машины*** или ножи. Луи ускорился, провожаемый пустыми взглядами, и уже скоро летел на бешеной скорости по Сильверстоуну****. Ветер знакомо давил на грудь и бедра, а ушам не хватало музыки. Легким – дыма.

Дорога была в форме спирали, раскручивающейся вокруг города. Покрытие идеальнее и представить было нельзя. Подземные трассы для автомобилей, ведущие прочь из города, но в виде расходящихся лучей, превосходили разве что шириной. 

Скорость выбила из него дух, звук, последнюю оставленную ему эмоцию. Улыбку. Оскал. Луи не знал, как это можно было назвать. До сих пор не знал.

Сильверстоун заканчивался тем, что покатые бортики сменялись на фонарные столбы, и дорога уже шла прямо. Тут ехать на такой скорости было просто равносильно подписанию себе смертельного приговора. Метров через пятьсот начинались здания. В основном это склады, ангары, редкие мотели или кафетерии, естественно, оставившие от своего назначения только названия, как и в самом Манчестере. Однако расположены они были достаточно удаленно, когда в городе порой между домами и щели невозможно было найти.

Через десять минут езды замаячила знакомая двухэтажная постройка, ни чем не выделявшаяся среди остальных. Серое здание в плачевном состоянии. Никогда нельзя судить по обложке, все это знают.

Луи въехал на подземную парковку и остановился ближе к лестнице рядом с чьей-то машиной, больше напоминающей танк. Он кивнул охраннику, регистрирующему время и номера, оставил шлем, и пошёл к входу, стараясь дышать этой влажной мерзостью через раз. Стоило подняться по небольшой лестнице, открыть вторую дверь, как обстановка и её восприятие тут же изменились. Стало теплее, светлее, плесень и граффити сменились на белые стены. Коридоры казались чуть ли не стерильными после парковки.   
Луи достиг двери с табличкой «Электросон», и по другую сторону его уже ждала Гвен. 

– Я звонила тебе минут тридцать назад, ты не ответил, подумала, что ты _на деле_.

– Тебя опередили, – он старался говорить чётко, потому что тут всегда было шумно: люди общались, двери всегда были открыты, продукция, не покрытая звукоизолирующим корпусом, тестировалась.

– И очень хорошо. Ты нужен нам здесь сегодня.

Они дошли до конца коридора, свернули налево и прошли через очередную дверь, промаркированную гораздо более скромным «Я-Е». Ещё один пост охраны и тут уже требовались удостоверения на каждый вход и выход. Это место было надежнее любого бункера и крепости. Ни один муравей не проникнет сюда, ни одно слово не вылетит случайно. 

Тишина и цоканье каблуков Гвен, вот так и звучало это место. Луи направился в сторону своего кабинета, но девушка взяла его за руку и потянула в противоположную сторону.

– Ты должен это увидеть, – убежденно сказала она, заглядывая ему в лицо.

Луи кивнул.

В смотровой было битком народу, разраженный до предела Остин махнул ему рукой через стекло, но Гвен его снова остановила.

– Не сейчас.

А вот эта настойчивость уже граничила с легкой паникой, способной заразить кого угодно. 

Стоило зайти в кабинет диагностики, как Луи понял, почему его вызвали так рано, почему ему _необходимо_ было это увидеть. 

Именно в этот момент все описываемые чувства про падение в кроличью нору показались максимально реальными. Либо это было похоже на то, что ему вспороли крюком живот и подвесили. Про Алису показалось ему более прозаичным. 

Оно происходит. Оно и правда происходит.

– Это…

– Юта, – Гвен подошла к самому большому монитору, демонстрировавшему зернистое изображение. – А вот это…

– Колорадо, – уже догадался и сам Луи, сделал шаг вперед на ватных ногах. – Где вы достали снимок?

Девушка поджала губы, молча отвела взгляд на техников, работавших за компьютерами по периметру комнаты. Ясно.

– Сделай мне бумажный вариант, – кинул он, разворачиваясь в сторону выхода. – Мне нужно позвонить.

_Ральф._

– Но ты нужен на конференции.

– Позже.

– Луи!

– Позже, – Луи покинул комнату, не оборачиваясь. 

Он шёл по коридору в сторону своего кабинета, чувствовал сейчас только сожаление о том, что не с кем разделить свою ношу. И ему нужно было дать конкретное направление Ральфу. Позвонить. Сейчас же.

Его догнал помощник Гвен, когда Луи уже был у двери из выкрашенного в белый цвет дерева с собственным именем из позолоченных тонких пластин. Парень протянул ему папку с двумя файлами.

– Подтверждено. Это Колорадо. Там есть снимок предполагаемого объекта.

Луи удовлетворенно кивнул:

– Мы так и предвидели.

Он прикрыл глаза, после слетевшего с языка «мы», но всем было всё равно, конечно же. Только Луи это резало по ушам до сих пор. 

– Вас ждут на конференции, сэр, – неуверенно выдал парень, наверняка повторяя приказ Гвен.

Через пару секунд Луи без сожаления хлопнул дверью перед его носом.

~

Остин лежал на диване в своём кабинете, не потрудившись снять что-то помимо пиджака, с маской на лице и с полным подключением к электросну. 

Было темно, свет шёл только от прибора, но Луи сумел рассмотреть слишком частое дыхание, и навязчивое подёргивание пальцев.

– Я не сплю, – подал голос Остин, звуча даже не устало, а вымотано.

– Знаю.

Луи прошёлся по кабинету, прекрасно ориентируясь здесь без света, и опустился за стол. Прошли годы с тех пор, когда он тут сидел в последний раз. При других обстоятельствах, с другим человеком. 

– Я всё жду и надеюсь, что это пройдет.

– Знаю.

– Ты немногословен сегодня, – протянул Остин, не меняя своего положения. Даже с полностью выкрученными до максимума дозами, он не звучал пьяно или будто вот-вот вырубится. Отблески сожаления и смирения, вот и всё, пожалуй.

Луи не знал, что ему сказать. Ни одна фраза, ни одно слово не были уместны. 

– В любом... кхм, да, – Остин говорит негромко, слишком осторожно. – В любом случае, знаешь, это финишная прямая. Мы не прогадали.

– Больше похоже на фальстарт. 

Вся эта непринужденность растягивалась и растягивалась, готовясь вот-вот сорваться, отскочить, и Луи надеялся, что она прилетит не ему. Или ему. Хватит с Остина, пожалуй.

– Одна дверь закрывается, а другая… Господи, я звучу, как цитатный блокнот из прошлого века, – он сжал пальцами переносицу. – Цитатный блокнот. Что я несу?

Луи не мог больше откладывать эту тему. Слова должны были быть произнесены. Они пахли надеждой, давно прогнившей, но…

– Остин, слушай…

– Нет, заткнись, – и он не мог не догадаться. Мастер своего дела. Не зря он лежал именно здесь, занимал именно этот кабинет и именно эту должность. Мечты Луи, до которых друг дотянулся чуточку быстрее. Они изначально были не в равных условиях. Остину не протягивали руку помощи, не обучали, и, вероятно, именно эта необходимость вертеться привела его сюда. 

– Я знаю твоё отношение к этому. Я знаю, и ты знаешь, что я знаю. Поэтому прошу, выслушай меня хотя бы.

– Именно поэтому не напрягайся.

– Остин… – Луи откинул голову на спинку кресла. Его отчаяние не могло побить чужие принципы. Не детское упрямство, нет. Это Томлинсон чувствовал себя ребёнком, отворачиваясь от правды и пытаясь выставить на ринг своё «хочу» против вселенского «невозможно». 

– Я самолично себе глотку порву быстрее, чем хоть слово скажу дилеру, – резко брошенные слова повисли в воздухе точно так же, как парфюм Остина. Горчили, но лишь слегка. – Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты сделал всю работу, потому что мы так договорились с самого начала, помнишь? Без сюрпризов, без подстав, понимаешь меня?

Луи закрыл глаза. Он обещал это стольким людям, что, наверное, отвернись он от _дела,_ без промедления попал бы на девятый круг ада.

Они молчали какое-то время, топя себя в приятно пахнувшей темноте и негромком гудении электросна.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты закрывал эту дверь, Остин.

Он сорвал с себя маску, приподнялся на локтях, посмотрел непривычным для него взглядом подстреленного в бою старца.

И Луи отчего-то знал, что Остин сейчас скажет. И почти зажмурился, почти захрипел: забирай, забирай своё мнение, свою ложь, свою правду.

Луи не произнес ни звука.

Остин, едва посмеиваясь, сказал:

– Кажется, теперь я _его_ понимаю.

_А ты не понимаешь, Луи. Ничерта не понимаешь._

~

Он закончил иначе. Может, и нет. Луи почти наверняка знал – да. 

Распрощаться пришлось с привычной одеждой, упаковать в дорожную сумку вместе с надеждами, с практически ежесекундным страхом перед опустошением. Но вот оно здесь, пригрелось, сидело на Луи лучше, чем идеально выглаженный костюм. Так нелепо, так ожидаемо в своей необычности.

Луи закрыл дверь, даже захлопнул, стараясь отрезать кусок времени от реальности, хотя бы от памяти. Не выходило, каждый хлопок был громче, а последние события всё теснее стягивали горло. Закрепил сумку ремнями к мото, впервые за долгое время не надел шлем. Ехать недалеко, но, зная себя, он будет мчаться по Сильверстоуну, дальше к Ливерпулю точно так же. Обнаженной кожей к ветру.

Луи почти наверняка знал – да, верно, Остин первый, кого он хоронил в своей жизни.

В памяти вдруг всплыло воспоминание, как они инстинктивно прижимались друг к другу висками, обдуваемые ледяными порывами ветра с воды, провожая глазами в плавание небольшие шхуны. Луи почти убедил себя, что продержись Остин еще неделю, всего какую-то неделю, и он забрал бы его отсюда. Но всё это осталось условным наклонением. Навечно.

Луи не оборачивался, когда отъезжал, петлял по улицам, делая повороты в нужном направлении чисто инстинктивно. Он даже не задумывался о том, что почти наверняка каждый столб, каждое здание видит в последний раз. Видел бы, не имей придавившего сердце чувства вины, отвлекавшего на себя всё внимание. Вина: он недостаточно верил в ответ, недостаточно ценил, недостаточно хорошим был другом и напарником в работе. 

Но у него было _обещание_ , которое спокойно покоилось за ребрами и отогревало его сердце. Искуплением. 

Луи приехал на место позже, как и планировал, чтобы остаться в тени. Как и всегда – за спиной Остина, а сейчас за спинами его родных и близких. Без слов, без прощаний, которые он так же не получил. У них были годы, схемы, чертежи, комитет, подставная работа. В напутствующей речи Луи не нуждался, только, пожалуй, в насмешливом «не налажай». Потому что сейчас именно его очередь открывать дверь.

 

Природа обещаний такова, что они невосприимчивы к обстоятельствам.  
 _House of Cards», 2013_

II

Ральф сидел на земле, прислонившись к грузовику и крутил табак. Мили пустой дороги в кромешной тьме и тишине остались позади вместе с необъяснимой тревогой. Всё то расстояние было знакомо, но дальше, в ещё более густом мраке, от которого сейчас отгораживал Ральф, находясь на условной границе, было всё чужое. Целый новый мир, раскинувшийся дальше, чем воображение.

Тоска и ноющая боль продолжали держать сердце.

Ральф поднялся на ноги и прикрыл глаза ладонью, ослеплённый светом фар подъехавшего мото.

– Как прошло?

– Не спрашивай, – Луи проглотил ком в горле, не поднимая глаз и перебрасывая ногу. Дальше – только на машине.

Он слегка вздрогнул, когда ладонь легла на его надплечье, обхватила и развернула. У Ральфа отпечаталась на лице настолько сильная печаль, что это было солью по свежей ране. Луи торопливо вывернулся из-под его руки. 

– Давай, помоги мне затащить это в кузов, – он похлопал по спидометру, не обращая ровно никакого внимания на кратковременный ступор Ральфа.

– Луи…

– Я не справлюсь с этим самостоятельно.

– Я не мог быть там, так что это вот всё не очень хорошо с твоей стороны, – Ральф положил свою сухую ладонь на сиденье и медленно провел. – Ты единственный, на кого я могу проецировать это.

Очередной спазм боли с примесью вины накатил абсолютно внезапно, спустился от горла к желудку, превратившись в самое настоящее физическое жжение. Страшно захотелось выкурить сигарету.

– Давай покурим, – он махнул рукой на то самое место, где пару минут назад сидел Ральф. Возможно, он находился там долго. Может, с час. Дрожали ли его руки, пахнущие табаком и металлом? Было ли хоть крошечное место для работы в его мыслях, наполненных Остином? Было ли оно у самого Луи?

Они присели вместе, защищенные от ветра и выставленные напоказ в свете включенных фар. Луи чиркнул спичкой и глубоко затянулся. Стой он на ногах, ему казалось, тут же рухнул бы на землю.

Ральф молчал, шумно выдыхал дым, тяжело втягивал прохладный воздух через нос. 

Страх, гонимый прочь, вдруг, настиг его на этой дороге, измотанного и пугливого мальчика. Страх, который перестал поддаваться убеждениям, что человек, покинувший это место уже давно, не может внезапно появиться из ниоткуда. И Остин тут был не причём. Луи давно стоило отпустить, он и отпустил, но силился услышать чужой запах и привык не оглядываться, забывая, что ему уже давно не прикрывают спину. А теперь он потерял ещё и друга. Луи остался один. 

– Ральф?

– Да?

– Только я остался.

– Вас ещё много, – покачал головой он, затушив сигарету об асфальт.

– Нет, – Луи смотрел, как срывается вниз пепел, – из _нас_ только я остался. 

– Его давно уже нет, Луи, – Ральф с настороженностью смотрел ему в лицо, обхватив колени руками и постукивая пальцами. 

– Он не умер.

– Сомневаюсь.

– Он в Манчестере.

Ральф тяжело вздохнул и потупил взгляд, но голос его звучал спокойно и уверенно:

– Нет, его там нет.

Луи выкинул вперед окурок, улыбнулся, чувствуя, что мимические мышцы сходят с ума. На него впервые с раннего детства накатила волна горечи, в носу защипало, но глаза оставались сухими. 

– Он там, пока я не уехал. 

Ральф долго смотрел на него, а потом, видимо, понял, кивнул и пошёл к мото, чтобы перенести его в грузовик. Была ли это попытка дать Луи пару минут наедине с собой или желание как можно скорее увезти в Ливерпуль, – он так и не понял.

~

Дин Мартин не успокаивался уже который вечер. По кругу. Луи не стал брать ничего новее и больше, чем дюжину треков позапрошлого века.

Это было время сна, он лежал полностью голый на койке и смотрел в потолок каюты. На бедре глубокий заживающий порез. Серьёзные боевые травмы. То, от чего так пытался уберечь его Моро… Но не уберёг.

Луи пошевелил плечом, из которого неделю назад они с Ральфом доставали пулю, оно всё ещё ныло. Фемиды их нагнали, едва они промчались мимо выржавевшей и накренившейся таблички «иверпул». Ральф вёл, Луи стрелял, перебравшись в кузов. Его научили держать ствол в руках, научили дуэльной стойке и тому, что убивает не пуля, а ударная волна. Но вот тому, что исчезающие патроны в других телах будут сбивать с ног не только их, но и его самого – фигурально – нет. 

Нила рвало в соседней каюте. Уже четвертый день. Звуки смешивались с едва уловимыми звуками самого судна и строчками «La Vie En Rose». Луи сочувствовал ему, ходил таким же измотанным, но от качки в сердце, пропускающем сокращения через раз. Сжимал челюсти каждое утро и вечер, открывая дверцы шкафа, стараясь не смотреть на стопку брюк, сложенную внизу, в которой был запрятан пистолет. И это всё равно было первое, на что он обращал внимание. Холодный кусок металла, который Луи превратил в орудие убийства. Самоубийства, если говорить о собственной уравновешенности.

И чем больше росло расстояние от Манчестера до них, тем сильнее натягивалась струна. Это была одна долгая временная прямая от отрицания к принятию. Перед сном Луи всегда выходил на корму в расстегнутой куртке, оставляя внизу всю работу, и смотрел на толщу черной воды, рассекаемую кораблём. Ледяные брызги резали лицо и открытую шею. И позже, уже в каюте, всё лицо и тело опухало, краснело, горело от тепла. Он выжидал время, слушал музыку и нарушал запрет, закуривая, оставаясь внутри. Электросон высушивал его буквально. Приходилось экономить воду и глазные капли, ставить на самый маленький режим и начинать с самого начала. С пистолета между брюками и с обнаженных ступней, чувствующих тихую вибрацию спящего корабля.

~

Луи удалось избежать инфекции. И это только чудом, потому что условия были далеки от стерильных. Раны уже прилично затянулись, когда они достигли середины пути. Расстояние от острова Великобритания до Азорских островов было разукрашено сотней цветов, содержало множество меток и было отодвинуто в строну до счастливых времён. До никогда. Луи не знал, куда собиралась команда дальше. Не с ним, но и не обратно. 

– Мне кажется, я начинаю верить в Бога.

Они стояли с Ральфом на корме, наблюдая за рассветом. Небо светлело. С каждым днём по чуть-чуть. В то утро оно впервые окрасилось в бронзовые и нежно-розовые переливы. Заветная дата.

Луи улыбнулся словам Ральфа, обнимая крепко пальцами стакан сильно разбавленного виски. Он жалел только, что не мог разделить этот рассвет с его Богом, в день, когда этот самый Бог появился на свет много лет назад. Что не мог чисто так по-детски указывать пальцем на цветное небо, а потом смеяться, выворачивая руку из чужой руки. 

Алкоголь слегка выплеснулся на пальцы, когда корабль подбросило на очередной волне. 

– Ты плохо спишь, – задумчиво протянул Ральф, делая глоток. 

– Думаю сделать выход раньше в этом году, – Луи и сам не понимал, почему вдруг стал рассказывать. Раньше это казалось ему личным и лишним в их деловых отношениях, но теплеющий воздух и небо, под которым кожа, океанская вода и всё вокруг приобретало фантастические оттенки, заставили вылезти из скорлупы. – Не хочу откладывать до суши. 

– Это обязательно?

– Не грузись, на пару дней.

Луи видел, как Ральф провел рукой по седеющей щетине, как боролся он с желанием включить поучительный тон, и проиграл.

– Луи, слушай, я знаю, что в этом деле не авторитет для тебя, да и не только в этом, но я не думаю, что выход необходим. И точно не после твоих травм. 

– Или ты просто боишься, что я подсяду за три дня, – усмехнулся Луи, зажав между губ сигарету и закуривая. Его тут же повело от алкоголя и табака натощак и после практически бессонной ночи. Глаза болели и горели так сильно, что от холодной воды и минимальной дозы капель не было уже никакого эффекта. – Но это зря, я делал это тысячи раз.

– Не тысячи. И не один.

Луи попытался изобразить полуулыбку и прикрыл глаза. 

– И один я делал это тоже. 

– На чистом упрямстве, Томлинсон. Время идёт вперед, и ты взрослеешь. Нельзя жить привычками.

– А что если привычки – это всё, что осталось? 

Ральф надулся, тут же показывая, какое обиженное лицо он любил делать в детстве. Луи рассмеялся, душа все мысли и воспоминания, растревоженные их разговором. Весь его настрой тускнел вместе с небом над головой. 

За минуты, не достигшие часа, им удалось встретить рассвет и проводить закат, прожить маленькую жизнь. Луи в мыслях произнёс тост, задул свечу и сделал глоток, мучая желудок. Привычки, ритуалы… Может, в словах Ральфа был смысл, и ему стоит оставить всё это позади, какое бы успокоение оно не приносило. Слишком мало расстояние до помешательства. Стоит только разжать скользкие и кровоточащие от долгого висения пальцы, как он сорвётся, обязательно сорвётся. Луи плохо пережил. Не пережил вовсе, а затолкнул подальше всё: от собственной обиды до силуэта на фоне пустой улицы, освещаемой более ярким лиловым светом, чем когда-либо, значительно ярче, чем этот рассвет. Поворот головы, не развернувшийся корпус, руки в карманах и торчащие локти, скрип совершенно новых ботинок по асфальту. 

После первого серьёзного дела, куда взяли Луи прикрывать чужие спины, где получилось всё наоборот, Моро сказал, что жизнь ему спасает отсутствие необходимости оглядываться назад. 

Тогда это имело прямое отношение к работе. Луи долго думал над этим после, прокручивал в голове раз за разом. Однажды, он спросил, были ли вещи в прошлом Моро, на которые он не оглядывался, спасая этим свою жизнь.Теперь Луи думал, возможно, он стал такой вещью. Ещё одной. Моро смеялся и говорил, что они есть у каждого. 

– Ты скучаешь, – Ральф заглянул Луи в лицо. – Ты скучаешь, а я так сожалею, что мы не уберегли тебя.

– Я ни о чём не жалею.

Луи ещё раз заглянул себе за спину, казалось ему, в последний раз.

~

Кораблекрушение. 

Луи забыл, что это такое. Шторм, мешанина эмоций, полнейший бардак в голове. Он думал, что всё летел и летел, спрыгнув с Луны, а потом его прибило гравитацией к Земле. Чистейшее описание выхода. Только немного ненаучное, пожалуй. Его руки шарили в пространстве, пытаясь найти электросон или чужую ладонь, такую же потную и горячую, но хранящую остатки сил, чтобы пожать в ответ. Но Луи был один, запертый внутри каюты и собственной головы. Самоуничтожающийся день изо дня. 

Выход длился неделю, наполненный препаратами, оставленными бутылками у двери с не доконца завинченными крышками, и конъюнктивитом. Пистолет и электрон были упрятаны подальше в другой части судна. Луи ни на секунду не забывал то место, держа образ в голове. Он благодарил Господа, что его не поднимали трясущиеся ноги, а на коленях ползти такое расстояние было чисто физически нереально.

Метод выхода был изначально разработан прямым начальством его отца, занимавших руководящие должности в «Я-Е», когда Луи пешком под стол ходил, в самом прямом из значений. Их в какой-то момент быстренько смели, вместе с методом, который и без того особого признания от масс не получил. Это являлось профилактикой от того, что в итоге сгубило Остина. Было достаточно двух выходов в год, две недели ада в год, и вот ты уже спишь на минимальной дозе электросна как младенец. 

Отец ненавидел свою работу, ненавидел своё начальство, сбежал из Программы раньше, чем они радикально сменили курс. А спустя годы Луи потянулся туда за Остином, встретил Моро, оставшегося с новым департаментом, и незаконно влез в автомобиль скорой, чтобы унести с собой всё необходимое для первого выхода.

Он тогда думал, что умирает. Слишком молод и наивен, слишком пристрастен ко всему окружающему, Луи выносил это, но сам не понимал – как. И сейчас, имея опыт, это не было легче. Никогда не легче. Но оно заканчивалось, и Луи выживал, вспоминая все известные ему проклятия и молясь, чтобы за эту неделю команда не уничтожила в себе весь алкоголь.

Штиль.

~

Ещё через неделю Луи сидел в капитанской рубке за компьютером, заставлял шевелиться негнущиеся пальцы, пока корабль кидало из стороны в сторону в сошедшем с ума океане, а ливень стеной обрушивался с неба. 

– Чёрти что.

– Это было похоже на Армагеддон, когда я выходил в последний раз, – тягуче ответил Луи, приглядываясь к тексту в мониторе. Его тело всё ещё приходило в себя после сумасшедших дней без электросна. Ел он плохо, выглядел отвратительно при повышенном уходе за собой, но спал как младенец. 

– Слабо сказано, – тяжело и с тревогой вздохнул Николас. Он был одним из тех капитанов, при желании и без угрызений совести переходящим на панибратство, но в то же время постоянно держащим руку на пульсе и готовым биться за своё судно и команду насмерть.– Нужно было остаться на островах.

– Да, конечно, нас ведь там так ждали, – с сарказмом протянул Луи, разминая кисть, взглянул на Николаса, который смотрел в ответ, одной рукой сжимая ручку-автомат, а другой поглаживая щетину. – Ты не знал, – и добавил, вернувшись глазами к делу, не оставлявшему в покое годы: – Никто не знал.

Была ночь, было темнее, чем в аду, даже несмотря на то, что солнце больше не садилось. Они пересекли эту границу, когда Луи находился в наркотическом забытье, утопленный где-то под самим подсознанием. 

Он скосил глаза на всё ещё нервничавшего Николаса, чтобы убедиться, что тот случайно не мог заглянуть в компьютер, хоть они и находились на достаточном расстоянии друг от друга. Капитан чуть ли не впервые выглядел нелепо в своей свежей и отутюженной одежде, застряв в ней ничего непонимающим ребёнком. Никто с момента отплытия не трясся над формой. Не было ни времени, ни особой нужды. Луи успел соскучиться по департаменту в этом плане, по стираемой одежде без запаха на коллегах, по чистым рубашкам Моро, развешенным в шкафу. 

– Фемиды затребуют бешеные налоги, когда мы вернёмся, – сказал он, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. – Платить по счетам никогда не было так мерзко.

И ничего, что они же стреляли в него недавно. Всё в порядке вещей. Раны дали рецидив боли на Выход, но всё постепенно возвращалось в норму. Луи всё ещё числился гражданином, пока его дом не вскрыли. На это нужно время, департамент позаботился о достойных замках на его дверях.

– А ты собираешься вернуться? – с насмешкой спросил Николас.

Луи улыбнулся ему точно так же, но ничего не сказал.

– Так и думал. 

Они считали минуты в тишине, оставалось только подключить в воображении тикающие часы или капающий кран. С каждым мгновением в груди Луи пекло знакомое чувство стыда, навеянное всеми этими фразами про дорогу в один конец. Вот он снова брошенный в Манчестере, оставляющий вопросы дилерам и чуть ли не каждому встречному, записки мелом и баллончиками с остатками дешёвой краски для ремонта гаража: «вернись». Было ли оно на самом деле или осталось его желаниями делать хоть что-то, когда он блевал в переулках от унижения, что его поимели. А ведь его поимели. Луи сидел на бордюрах, протянув ноги на проезжую, опустив лицо в ладони и выл про себя и из себя, из часа в час ожидая, чтобы его забрали, выебали ещё, если надо. Но только не так. Он не умел тогда один, не получалось, не хотелось. А потом пришлось.

– Не собираюсь, – Луи прочистил горло, захлопывая крышку ноутбука, накидывая на себя куртку, не обращая внимания на задумчиво хмыкнувшего капитана. – Не к кому.

 

 

Ты прыгал с обрушающихся мостов, наблюдая, как городские пейзажи превращаются в пыль.  
Ты снимал на камеру вертолёты, падающие в океан с огромной высоты.  
 _«Apocalypse», Cigarettes After Sex_

III

Он никогда бы не забыл тот день. Четверг. Около пяти утра.

Луи поднимался на палубу, накинув на голое тело штаны и расстегнутую куртку, пахнущую озоном и потом. 

– Луи, ты должен это увидеть, – задыхаясь, проговорил пробегающий мимо паренёк, чьё имя Луи так и не удосужился запомнить. Дело было в поганой памяти на имена, он любил себя в этом убеждать.

С каждой ступенькой гравитация, казалось, сдавалась, забирая с собой запахи океана, едва слышимые остатки Британии. Умом Луи понимал, что тут нет ничего, кроме легко отпущенной плыть после резко прерванного сна фантазии. 

Он вышел на поверхность. Ему страшно хотелось дышать. Один глубокий вдох, хоть крошечный выдох. В голове тут же всплыли воспоминания о давно оставленной позади бронхиальной астме Остина. Луи ничего не мог сделать, когда друг ложился грудью на колени и пытался выдохнуть, белея, синея, хватая себя руками, пытаясь удержать жизнь и сознание в теле.

_Вот тебе открытка из штата Нью-Йорк, Остин. Пересечь океан, умирать не своей и не твоей смертью, не умирать, но и не жить вовсе. Быть вовне. Покойся с миром. Ад ты не увидел.  
_

Луи в ту же секунду был готов развернуться и отчалить назад, притвориться слепым, потерявшим память. Одного брошенного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять всю безнадёжность дела. Нью-Йорк выглядел… светлым, песочно-серым, острым и уничтоженным в своей ужасающей красоте и масштабности. Пустым. Луи подошёл к трапу, сжимая окаменевшими пальцами перила, чувствуя, что пот тёк по спине под курткой. Он ощущал себя на вершине мира, той самой центральной точкой вселенной, пытаясь безуспешно охватить глазами пространство. И чувство было крайне далеко от чего-то приятного.

– Мощно, да? – Ральф подошёл и встал рядом, тоже устремив взгляд вперёд.

– Это…

– Впечатляюще.

Луи покачал головой, страшась отвести взгляд.

–… это… – он пытался заставить свои одеревеневшие губы шевелиться. – Блять. _Блять._

– Да.

– Мы проебались, – сделал Луи единственный вывод, пока шок сменялся отчаянием и безнадёгой. 

– Перестань! Не суди по обложке, – заметно разнервничался Ральф. Его миссией было доставить Луи сюда. Подотчётен он Остину, а значит, теперь своей совести. Это хуже, чем если бы он задолжал ящик наркоты столичным мафиозным вожакам. Луи не совался в Лондон, превращённый в самую главную артерию всей преступной сети, оставаясь в Манчестере, консервативно защищённом хоть частично от хаоса и самоуправства, но слышал достаточно.

– По обложке? Ты шутишь, – скривился Луи, чувствуя подступающий к лицу жар. – Это всё дерьмовая и совсем не смешная шутка. Посмотри. Нет, ты посмотри, – он ткнул пальцем в один из небоскрёбов, чья верхушка, казалось, рвано стёрта ластиком на компьютере, – это – не обложка. Это не первое впечатление или какое ещё дерьмо ты попытаешься мне загнать. Это конец, это ничто, – и взглянув впервые в побледневшее лицо Ральфа, закончил: – Ничего нет и быть не может. Просто посмотри… – голос Луи сошёл на тихий поток звуков, разочарованных. 

Он отвернулся, чтобы уйти или просто не видеть то, что внезапно причинило острую колющую боль в грудной клетке.

Люди смотрели ему в лицо отчего-то вдохновлённые, кивали, улыбались и просто иначе смотрели на вещи. Луи не сделал ни одной остановки до каюты, заперся, скинул с себя одежду и сел на колени на пол, взяв в мелко трясущиеся руки телефон, отброшенный ранее за ненадобностью. 

Он набирал раз за разом номер, сопровождая каждый срыв звонка зубным скрежетом. Луи не знал, что делать, а из позиции делать хоть что-то, чтобы держаться на плаву, он уже вырос.

– Дьявол.

Он отшвырнул телефон, накрыл голову руками, постарался игнорировать стук в дверь, продолжающийся уже какое-то время.

– … там. Прекрати вести себя как ребёнок, Томлинсон. Выйди сейчас же! – Ральф порычал ещё некоторое время, но ушёл, ударив напоследок в дверь.

Луи поднялся на ноги и открыл тумбочку у кровати, забрал ноутбук, часть бумаг и снова устроился на полу. Дело нужно было решать, и решать в кратчайшие сроки.

Страшно хотелось спать, курить, абрикосовый магазинный сок и секса.

_Один – ноль. Браво, Моро._

Луи поставил рядом с компьютером кружку, в которой окурки ещё со вчерашнего дня впитали остатки дешёвого зелёного чая, взятого без спроса у одного из матросов. Затянулся.

Компьютер включился практически мгновенно, показывая оставленные окошки и последними открытыми делами. Луи быстро свернул их, не особо заботясь о сохранности файлов. Он мог поклясться, что ни одна амнезия не выбьет из его головы ни слова, отпечатавшегося в памяти. Всё было проштудировано вдоль и поперёк, переписано, скопировано, выстроено в схемы. Открывать эти документы значило совершать привычный ритуал. Вид бурной деятельности, но только вид. Вот ты хочешь решить уравнение, знаешь, что данных недостаточно, но всё равно пытаешься. Луи знал, что признание собственной глупости не умаляет степени, но он был идиотом, а уравнение – любимым. 

Ральф открыл дверь, прошло не больше двадцати минут с его ухода, показалось, что вечность. Или секунда. Видимо, забрал запасной ключ у капитана. Доводами и криками получил прямо в руки, с доверием и сочувствием провожаемый взглядом. А потом пришёл к Луи, чтобы скинуть обратно в хаос.

– Очень надеюсь, что ты тут сидел и молился, Томлинсон, иначе оправдания у тебя нет.

Луи видел, как Ральф прошёлся по комнате, чтобы накинуть ему на плечи куртку, вернулся и закрыл дверь, обрывая громкость звуков почти до нуля.

– Кому?

– Что?

– Кому молился?

– Вот скажи мне, – Ральф разлёгся на кровати, никак не комментируя жёсткость поверхности. – Честно скажи. У вас, ребята, был хотя бы план на такой случай? План «Б», план «Х»? Как это называется… Потому что, если честно, ты выглядишь хуже оленя в свете фар. Я могу списать всё на вот это дерьмо, которое ты с собой творил, – он постучал согнутым пальцем по электросну, стоящим на полу у койки. – И я не верю, что _такие ребята_ и ничерта не продумали. 

Луи замерз, пока сидел на полу, ноги затекли. Лицо надо было умыть, но он просто провёл ладонями по коже, ощущая горечь сигарет, едва смываемую с третьего раза. Раньше руки пахли ещё и одеколоном, которым он ни разу не пользовался.

– Как с таким ребёнком носятся, – едва слышно отреагировал Ральф на тишину в ответ.

Луи хотел бы ударить его словами, запалом или просто ударить, но объяснять чужому мужику себя не было сил, а объяснять бы пришлось. Он поднялся на ноги, бросив взгляд на шкаф, как и всегда, когда в комнате был кто-то ещё. За закрытыми дверцами перепрятанный в карман брюк лежал разряженный пистолет, точно так же разряженный Луи нуждался в ещё большей разрядке. Хотя бы алкогольной, чтобы собрать себя после и дойти немножко дальше, пусть даже на голом энтузиазме. 

– Ты куда? – Ральф резко подорвался за его спиной. 

– К капитану.

– Луи, не смей. Я прибью тебя! Ты не можешь…

Что именно Луи не мог, он не услышал, оборвав обращение хлопком двери. Ребёнок так ребёнок. Он собирался накачаться до потери пульса.

~

– Смотрю на это всё и Богом себя ощущаю, – задумчиво и мечтательно, не отрывая взгляда от стены, словно бы она просвечивает на катастрофу, умирающий кусок цивилизации, говорил капитан. Повторяя почти дословно слова Ральфа. – Но не так, как в соборах у нас. Первобытно как-то. Понимаешь?

Луи понимал только остатки портвейна в уже потеплевшей от ладони бутылке перед ним. Стакан был привычно пепельницей, а второй он не взял. Не до приличий, не до идеологий и уж точно не до религии.

– Ага.

– Молитву вот тянет прочитать и заграбастать всё себе, да что со всем этим делать после – непонятно. Кому это отдавать? Кому показать? 

– Жене, – на автомате ответил Луи, делая глоток. Оставалось докурить, вытянуть руку на дубовом столе и уложить на неё голову со слипающимися глазами. Уснуть, как сказал капитан – первобытно, словно бы сейчас – это раньше, когда можно было прикрыть веки и отключиться под лёгкое головокружение и дурноту. 

– Нет больше жены.

Портвейн закончился. Вторая бутылка была бесконечно далеко. На качающемся и расплывчатом краю толи мира, толи стола. 

– Больше нет, – согласился Луи. Больше нет. _Его больше нет, да и тебя скоро тоже не будет.  
_

– Попрощаться надо было. Возвращаться страшно после такой ссоры, Луи, и не возвращаться – страшно. А рано или поздно надо будет. Вот привыкаешь быстро, когда тебя любят, даже когда такой поганой любовью. Старая стерва…

– Кто сейчас прощается?

– Слушай, – капитан прищурился пьяно и наклонился над столом в сторону Луи, – а ты ведь…

– Подай бутылку.

Капитан покачал головой, налил себе до краёв и только потом протолкнул вино пальцами по столу.

– Такой молодой, а уже такой израненный, Томлинсон.

– Очень надеюсь, что ты про пули, – приподняв брови, сказал Луи, сминая окурок о внутренний край стакана, подперев щёку кулаком.

Николас рассмеялся. Выстрел. Выстрел. Выстрел.

Не смешно. Тяжело и пьяно. Случается одно, случается другое, а отходишь всё ещё от третьего. Или нулевого, если по хронологии. 

– Давай тогда про дело.

– А у нас ещё остались совместные дела? – Луи сказал и понял, что прошёлся сейчас по краю. Пьет чужое вино в чужой каюте на чужом корабле, слушает излияния чужой души, когда и своей с избытком. Ему могли просто дать пинок под зад, но он всё ещё сидит, выглядя для всех чрезмерно важным, но и на треть не являясь на самом деле. Все эти их поблажки в желании изменить мир к лучшему. Изменить мир. Несмешная шутка.

Николас поднялся на ноги, прошёлся до сейфа так, почти выхватив бутылку из рук Луи, будто он на плоту во время шторма. Главное – решительность и прямая осанка, а заплетающиеся между собой ноги не имеют значения. Капитан пытался уместить бутылку вместе с бумагами, непонятно ругаясь себе под нос. Луи сжал губы, когда сейф механическим женским голосом проговорил, что дверца закрыта. Хотелось припомнить вот это: _Старая стерва…_ Но это тупо машина, груда металла. И его алкоголь внутри. 

– Ты куда? – непонимающе уставился Николас на поднимающего с пола куртку Луи. Дело граничило с подвигом. А ещё оставался путь до каюты. 

– К себе. Я пить пришёл, а ты не даёшь, – язык ворочался так же тяжело, как и ноги.

Луи ощущал сейчас переизбыток всего внутри. Тот самый момент, когда устал от своих излюбленных тем, будь они прокляты.

Он дошёл до двери и прислонился к ней лбом, закрыл глаза. И что ему теперь делать? Его тянуло на подвиги – как и всякого пьяного молодого идиота. 

– Тебя проводить или здесь приляжешь? – Николас подошёл со спины, но не касался, соблюдал дистанцию. С близкого расстояния его голос казался иным: – Если второй вариант, то можешь даже не смотреть на алкоголь. 

– А ты тогда где?

– На нормальной кровати.

Луи повернулся и тупо уставился на койку, где свалены бумаги, не такой бардак как у него самого, но всё же… Всё же можно было предположить, что кровать явно не капитанская. Но где же тогда?

Он поднял правую руку и отдал честь:

– Есть, капитан. Никакого алкоголя.

Николас покачал головой, в его лице уже проступала периодически моментная трезвость. 

– Придурок.

~

Луи хотел бы стать кем-то другим, взглянуть на себя со стороны в тот момент.

Тишина.

Он вытаскивал мото с корабля, слышал издаваемые им самим звуки, как колеса катились по асфальту. Дышал, будто бы заставлял прогретый воздух шелестеть, не спеша и оглядываясь. Это далеко о представлении о пустыне, но здесь было светлее, жарче. «Климат Северной Америки сильно пострадал на фоне произошедшей катастрофы…» - рассказывали учебники. Луи хотел бы видеть это место раньше, пару веков назад.

Впереди был огромный пласт ровного, но явно видавшего виды асфальта, дорогой назвать это язык не поворачивался. А дальше шли небоскребы. Лес из камня, метала, бетона и остатков стекла. Дойдёшь до этой полосы, казалось, не выйдешь больше никогда. Искусственная паутина. 

– Готово, – тихо сказал Ральф, но в такой немоте окружающего можно было только шевелить губами и уже слышно. 

– Спасибо, – Луи кивнул, проверил, что передатчик надёжно закреплён ремнями. Затем снова взглянул вперёд на картину, заставляющую бешено качать кровь сердце. – Постараюсь успеть найти сухое место. Тут с этим проблем не возникнет, полагаю. 

– Мне точно не надо идти с тобой?

Луи хотелось бы схватить его за руку и умолять составить компанию так долго, как получится. Шантажом и угрозами, не имеет значения. Но он помнил слова Остина: «Он ничего не знает, держи рот на замке». И поэтому остался стоять и давиться своим страхом.

– Луи? – Ральф тронул его за руку, с беспокойством заглядывая в лицо. – Ты в порядке? 

– Да, полагаю.

– Выглядишь плохо. Пахнешь тоже.

Луи отвернулся. Его мучила жажда и желание скинуть куда-нибудь своё тело, чтобы оно само как-нибудь приспособилось к существованию вне алкогольного моря.

– Надо было прочистить мозг напоследок. Мы всё сложили? Еда, лекарства, респираторы? Мы вообще брали респираторы?

– Как ты собираешься дышать через эту хрень здесь? 

– Ладно, – со вздохом согласился Луи. Духота была страшной, хотелось скинуть с себя одежду и шкуру, перспектива нацепить на себя ещё что-то приводила в отчаяние. 

Послышался раскат грома вдалеке. Не первый раз за это утро, но небо оставалось ещё относительно светлым. Можно было задержаться на корабле на время дождя, но сохранялась вероятность застрять там очень надолго, они всё ещё не разобрались до конца с погодными явлениями в этой части света. А искать место для передатчика под дождём, рискуя намочить, было хуже всего. Несколько неудачно упавших капель под защитную плёнку, и можно спокойно собирать вещи, отчаливать домой.

Луи перекинул ногу, завёл мотор, пока Ральф отходил в сторону. Внезапно стало так неловко взглянуть в ответ, словно бы само прощание было постыдным действием. Луи кивнул, махнул рукой, прощаясь жестом. Не до слов, застрявших ещё до голосовых связок. Он бросил взгляд через плечо на корабль, огромную махину метала, вмещавшую много пространства и плоти, и прошлого, и Британии. 

Когда его нога оторвалась от асфальта, и Луи стал смотреть только вперед, ему показалось, что он летит. Как впервые. Обтекание воздуха. Вдохи через раз. Вибрация и шум машины. Учащённый пульс. Перед глазами была только дорога впереди, Луи впервые ехал при свете солнца, без фонарей, без мрака перед глазами. И это было то самое, чувство, что он может проехать весь мир. _Только не останавливайся. Этот путь бесконечен._

Этот момент превзошёл все предыдущие, выбил напрочь из головы.

Первые капли дождя падали ему на бровь и на нос, дальше – по задней поверхности шеи. Луи прибавил скорость, скорость прибавила звук, звук слился с раскатом грома. И вот так вот и звучало начало. 

Момент, когда он на мото ворвался между домами в город, был точно такой же, как и при въезде из Сильверстоуна на улицы Манчестера. Когда открытое пространство сжалось в сетку улиц, лабиринт, но над Нью-Йорком словно бы вспыхнула надпись: «Опасно», _куда ты суёшься, Луи, совсем голову потерял._ Казалось, что тише, чем на мосту быть уже не могло, но оно стало. И пахло иначе, ощущалось иначе. 

О дивный новый мир.

Луи ехал прямо, боясь свернуть, всё ещё имея возможность развернуться на сто восемьдесят и рвануть со всей дури к кораблю. И он знал, что не сделает этого. Каждый дом, чья этажность с углублённостью в город росла с прогрессией, имел катастрофический вид. Не хватало решимости, чтобы остановиться, дойти до двери и оставить передатчик. Теоретически, каждый дом подходил, но Луи боялся задерживать на них взгляд, давая себе время привыкнуть и успокоить частоту пульса. Выходило погано, если честно.

Едва осветившая улицу вспышка на небе заставила остановиться. Луи оглянулся назад, но, конечно, моста уже не было видно. Он вдохнул поглубже, проверил, чтобы передатчик был полностью закрыт от падающих крупных капель. 

Проспект был достаточно широкий. Докуда хватало зрения – все здания были в одинаковом состоянии, так что Луи успел проклясть себя, что не тормознул раньше. Он свернул направо, везя мото рядом. Может, не лучший выбор небоскреба, но вход хотя бы не перекрывали машины, опрокинутые остановки или уличные сооружения, в которых ранее, видимо, продавали еду или другую ерунду.

И если говорить о машинах, то они потрясли больше всего. Раздолбаные тачки. Дома бы душу продали за такое богатство. Душу, семью, родину и пару конечностей, пожалуй. Не факт, что своих. Здесь они буквально валялись на дороге. Бери – не хочу.

Втащив кое-как мото в холл, напоминающий те складские помещения, с которыми пришлось иметь дело за Манчестером, Луи расслабился на тему дождя и передатчика, но теперь настиг ужас перед зданием. Тяжелый опыт, трудное взросление, не всегда приятная работа. Все просто трубило о том, что _убирайся-ка ты подобру-поздорову, Томлинсон, пока не стало поздно, и твои кишки не повисли гирляндой на стенах._

Он нерешительно двинулся вперёд, отложив работу с приборами. Под ногами хрустело стекло, куски бетона, всякий мусор. Куча выцветших глянцевых бумаг. Здесь были большие и целые окна, дававшие возможность осмотреться. В центре находилась лестница, Луи не сомневался, что когда-то она была первым, что привлекало внимание, но сейчас он бы не решился подняться по ней. Монолит, но казалось, что все этажи над головой могут схлопнуться, если чуть сильнее выдохнешь сквозь зубы.

Уже вовсю шёл ливень.

Луи вернулся к выходу, чтобы забрать оружие и спальник. Сесть пережидать грозу посреди холла ему смелости не хватило.

Он выбрал левый сектор, сжимая в руках вещи, старался двигаться тише звука дождя на улице. Стоило попасть в первый коридор, как стало темнее и на несколько градусов холоднее. Был точно такой же хаос, но в итоге Луи свернул в первую попавшуюся комнату, не собираясь загонять себя в западню в случае чего. Бога ради, он даже не мог сказать, хотел бы находиться сейчас в безопасном одиночестве или компании какого-нибудь съехавшего крышей американца. Но вот даже если этот город и не был стерилен от людей, то никого, кроме каннибалов здесь встретить шансов не оставалось.

Помещение было маленьким, не больше восемнадцати квадратов, без окон или дополнительных дверных проёмов. Путей отступления нет, но и держать в поле зрения только один выход.

Луи устроился в углу, слыша барабанящий дождь, направляемый сильными порывами ветра. Он сжался, но сквозняк всё равно доставал, не давая закрыть глаза или отключиться от мыслей. Или дело было в борьбе отчаяния и скребущей боли. Скребущей боли и отчаяния. _Остин._ Что ж, он облажался, да так, что черепушка трещит по швам от накатывающего стыда. _Нет никакого плана Х, Ральф. Ни для меня, ни для тебя._ Никакой лирики, никаких громких слов. Вообще никаких слов. Луи имел серьёзные проблемы с признанием собственной глупости и обличением её в звуки. Язык к нёбу прилипает, мозг разрывает всякое сотрудничество с голосовыми связками. 

Кое-что всё же сумело поднять его, сделать шаг, а потом бесконечную череду шагов. Луи даже не разбирал куда. Не имело значения. 

Он увидел существо, зависшее на уровне его глаз. Крохотное. Но настолько жестоко наполненное жизнью в этом месте… Жизнь, трепыхающаяся в унисон с крыльями. 

Мёртвое, мёртвое, мёртвое вокруг настолько, что он сам ощущал себя неживым. Вором, проникшим в чей-то ночной кошмар. 

Луи подошёл ещё ближе, оказавшись на пороге, но коридор уже не выводил его из-под контроля. 

– Быть не может, – едва шевеля губами, произнёс он, протянул руку, чтобы коснуться. – Кто ты.

Мотылёк _или бабочка_ тут же упорхнул прочь от пальцев, словно бы в свете софитов, яркое пятно в бесконечной серости и тяжеловесности цветов окружающего.

Луи никогда не видел мотыльков или бабочек своими глазами. В Англии их просто не было. Только на мониторах или книжках учебников. Что-то давно забытое, очень абстрактное, будто и не существовавшее никогда раньше.

И – поразительно – оно дало ему бешеную силу. Перед городом, собственным страхом. И конечно же, было то, что её отняло.

Луи автоматически повернулся, глядя себе за спину, едва осознавая боль от улыбки, заставившей полопаться кожу на губах. Рука, всё ещё зависшая в воздухе, сжалась в кулак, но в нём не было силы, даже банальнейшей злости. Разве что усталость от круговорота подножек собственного мозга.

На секунду он смог поверить, что не один. Поразительная тупость.

~

Дальнейшее было похоже на погоню. Луи ехал, не оглядываясь назад и стараясь не смотреть по сторонам, но глаза всё равно цеплялись за царящий вокруг хаос, бывший когда-то городом, где жили люди, прежде чем разрушить всё. Устроить грандиозную встряску крохотному голубому шарику, откуда ни вырваться, ни ужиться на нём. 

Масштабы пугали. 

Луи словно уменьшили в размере и забросили в один из его детских конструкторов, по которому перед этим потоптались ногами. Здания подпирали друг друга, растеряв свои стекла и стены, дороги были вспороты, мосты перекручены, палящее солнце чередовалось с дождём, не выводя город из тусклых тонов.

Удалось выдохнуть спокойно, только выехав из города спустя четыре дня скитаний по убитым трассам и после недолгих часов с электросном, пока небо предпринимало всё, чтобы затопить свою ошибку. Луи видел во снах, что Нью-Йорк скрывался под водой, оставляя кое-где шпили небоскребов над поверхностью. 

И когда он после этого впервые закрывал глаза, погружая день в черноту электричества, бесконечной работы микросхем, находясь прямо на дороге на границе штата – ему было спокойнее. 

Спустя двенадцать часов Луи проснулся и обратил внимание на то, что уставший организм не воспринимал ранее. Трава. Деревья. Кругом была растительность. Изменилась цветовая палитра. Вот тут жёлтое пятно, тут оранжевое, фон зелёный.

Луи вылез из спальника и поднялся на ноги, покачиваясь. Никакого дуновения ветерка, но дышалось легче, чем в городах больших и маленьких штата Нью-Йорк. Может, это просто он помнил, зачем люди так старательно в прошлом выращивали деревья, и навоображал себе всякого. И всё же – каждый предмет, каждый объект вокруг был совершенно новым. В голове периодически вспыхивало: «да, это сверчки, кажется, мы с Остином изучали это в прошлом январе, обложившись водкой, берёзовым соком в огромных банках и бесконечными грядами информации, скомпанованной в стопки бумаг. Всё для _дела_ ».

Вот сейчас было бы очень кстати попросить бога Ра поумерить пыл, думал Луи.

Он складывал вещи, думая, пойти ли ближе к траве, зайти ли так далеко, чтобы его накрывало с головой. Хотелось почувствовать влагу растений, ощущения при соприкосновении с кожей. В оранжерее Манчестера оставались ещё некоторые виды небольших деревьев и кустарников, которые, не смотря на королевский уход, постепенно сдавали.

Луи решил отложить подобные экспедиции на время. И завёл мотор, звук разлетелся на мили вокруг. Никто не мог его услышать.

~

Закончив пересчёт еды, Луи вернулся в комнату, скинул ботинки и упал на кровать прямо в одежде, поднимая в воздух пыль и запах гнили. Чем дальше удалялся его путь от побережья вглубь материка, тем больше он расслаблялся. Города сохранились тут лучше. Видно, что отсюда люди уходили в спешке. В Нью-Йорке и близлежащих населенных пунктах всё живое словно бы вымерло в течение секунды. Не очень и хотелось знать, как было оно на самом деле.

Луи игрался с коробком спичек, наблюдая, как через открытое окно ветер трепал тонкую прозрачную ткань, невозможно было подобрать иное название. Когда-то это было… _неважно…_

Он не хотел шевелиться, подниматься, перетаскивать электросон в комнату. Слишком душно, несмотря на очередную грозу. Ливни сопровождали его недели. Недели бесконечных петель, к концу дней (он сам установил на часах – когда был полдень, когда – полночь, не зная этого наверняка) факт незнания точного текущего местоположения выводил до зубного скрежета. Приходилось вбивать координаты наугад. 

Луи оттянул футболку, чувствуя себя мерзко от пота, катящегося каплями по спине, от того, что приличные водные процедуры были три дня назад. _Три дня назад, он вонял хуже свиньи, никак иначе быть не могло._

Он сполз из полусидячего в горизонтальное положение, перевернулся на живот, чтобы спина немного остыла на сквозняке.

Глаза закрывались. Они в последнее время уставали часто. Вероятно, от Солнца. Светило двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Луи не думал, что это будет утомлять его до тошноты, навязчивой головной боли и желания скорее лечь под электросон. 

Он никогда бы и предположить не мог, что убил бы за хотя бы пару часов блаженной темноты.

~

Луи припал к земле, прижал щеку к влажной траве, вытянул руку. Он еле нашёл эту реку, на берегу которой лежал сейчас и слушал шум воды. 

С каждым днём всё больше было песка красного, жёлтого, иногда даже белого. Всё меньше водоёмов и растительности. Всё ярче чувство, что он вот-вот свалится с материка в океан. Это было долго, очень долго. Если бы Луи мог полагаться только на собственные ощущения, сказал бы, что обогнул планету минимум четырежды. Мучительная пытка.

Он закрыл глаза.

~

Стал проваливаться в сон.

~

Бред какой-то. 

Луи резко сел в траве и огляделся. Была река. И небо было. Укрывало синевой и белыми облаками звёзды. Ничего не изменилось за секунды темноты под веками. 

А ещё могла пройти и маленькая подсознательная вечность. Солнце ярко светило над головой четвёртый день, так что Луи никогда бы не понял. Как хорошо, что невозможные вещи – невозможны. _Верно?_

~

Николас ему говорил, что Богом себя ощущает, видя руины Нью-Йорка. Луи устал, Луи задолбало, он чувствовался так себе Божком. Весь словно бы проколотый зубочистками, со скинутым на голову утюгом. Лежал на боку, в какой-то откровенно хуёвой школе в кабинете иностранных языков в самом сердце Соединённых Штатов. Или в самой заднице. Куда теперь ни глянь – везде одно. И не выбраться теперь. Не уплыть, не улететь, не вырваться к чёртовой матери, чтобы глоток воды сделать, человеку в глаза посмотреть, чтобы соль океанская или морская на коже оставалась. Чтобы темно – и искать чужие плечи по постели не глазами, а кожей. Чтобы помыться и самому хотя бы быть человеком. 

Луи почти уткнулся носом в стену, выводя слова на французском, подсмотренные в школьном учебнике. Просто так. Чтобы вспомнить со старых времен, а не оставить послания несчастным душам, оказавшимся здесь случайно. Он видел такие надписи в достатке на протяжении всего пути. Английский, французский, итальянский, русский, черт-его-знает-какой. Луи покончил с надписями на стенах ещё в Манчестере. Хватит с него. Хватит. Никто из них не Бог.

~

Отражавшиеся от уцелевших стёкол лучи, дороги, здания, последний город, включавший передвижения на ощупь из-за внезапной стены дождя, вымокшую одежду, головную боль и рвоту, снова полные бутылки воды, желтые выржавевшие знаки, воткнутые в землю вместо флагов, прошитых звёздами. Почти каждая белая звёздочка – зал суда, где пришлось справлять нужду, тюрьма, где было место для поспать и набить кишки или вот крыша всех крыш Иллинойса, чтобы заглянуть – а что там дальше. _С крыши. Иллинойса…_

Луи просёк весь смысл древней как мир фразы, что самый темный час перед рассветом только спустя две недели, когда он покинул последнее кладбище воспоминаний о случившейся однажды деятельности рода человеческого.

~

Неделя скитаний по пустыне. Один большой день, которому не суждено было закончиться. Не в этой истории.

Сначала Луи сбрасывал спальник, ненужное барахло.

Затем – часть одежды, еды, приборов.

Это финишная прямая, так что он спокойно хоронил в песке документы. Тратил почти половину дня, чтобы закапать мото, завернув его в пленку. А затем столько же спал. Воды совсем не оставалось. Терпения тоже. 

Луи шёл совсем пустой, не считая электросна, крохотного аналога передатчика и пары фляг. Пустой от макушки до пят. Падал трижды под палящим солнцем, но это ноги вязли в песке, а не от озноба и потери сознания или обезвоживания от рвоты. Просто идти было тяжело, всё слишком просто. Как вот утром впервые и трезво смотреть на бабочку, а к вечеру стоять в Колорадо, еле стоять и еле различать что-то перед собственным носом. А солнце ещё не разожгло закат. День не закончен.

~

Луи поднял руку и попытался разглядеть стрелки часов. Встроенный компас указывал, что он незначительно отклонился от курса, но это уже не имело значения. Луи видел справа вдалеке неприкрытые дюнами верхние этажи здания, сливающиеся по цвету с окружающим пейзажем. Гостиница прямо посреди ада, его пункт назначения. Скоро всё будет кончено.

Он опаздывал почти на час, хотя это лишь шутка, потому что невозможно опаздывать туда, где тебя не ждут. Но хотелось добраться до полудня, конечно. Луи позволил себе опуститься на колени и коснуться кончиками пальцев песка, опуская голову. Тело, перетянутое одеждой, оборудованием, различными ремнями, расслабилось, пока шло сканирование. Он чувствовал только боль в левом глазу и нечеткость зрения от царапин на стекле, прикрывающем интраокуляр на месте правого. 

_Сканирование завершено._

Луи поднялся, вслушался в тишину, вгляделся в красные, оранжевые, кирпичные тона. Спокойствие не есть безопасность. Порой, отсутствие прямой угрозы являет собой большую опасность, чем её наличие. 

Это место не имело запаха, звуков. Выглядело как преисподняя и ощущалась как сама смерть.   
Луи слышал собственный сонный вздох, приглушенный платком на лице, и это заставило его сделать шаг, а потом еще. Дальше в тишину, в самое пекло. 

 

Издавна люди говорили,  
Что все они рабы земли  
И что они, созданья пыли,  
Родились и умрут в пыли.  
 _Николай Гумилёв, «Людям будущего»_

IV

Прописью поверх всех ранее высказанных слов: он же, бога ради, жизнь отдал бы за лишний выброс адреналина в кровь. Химия, атомы, плазма под давлением в сосудах… Луи с каждым шагом слышал своё оживающее тело, обволакиваемое этим киселём пыли, запаха и прогретого воздуха, который практически воспламенял дыхательные пути.

Их было шестеро или семеро. Луи не видел, но примерно прикидывал по теням, шуму и голосам. Минимум один немец, два американца, одна женщина, но с сильным европейским акцентом, скорее всего француженка. 

Подходя к зданию, он видел транспорт, голоса разлетались с эхом по шахте, когда Луи туда сунулся. Открылось второе дыхание. Люди. Живые люди. Дышат, разговаривают, существуют вне пределов воспоминаний.

Он поднялся на пятый этаж и незаметно прокрался по коридору в комнату. Вот и всё. Неизвестная ему компания была за стеной, на которой не осталось ни обоев, ни какой-либо другой отделки. Красная от освещения стена. Но это пустыня, тут всё было красным, едва менялось в оттенках. 

Резко пахло табаком. Луи тошнило, но он не обратил внимания, оно уже давно терпелось по умолчанию.

Послышался смех, шквал голосов, все разом, он ничего не понял, но, видимо, единственный, потому что через пару минут снова послышался смех.

Нельзя было тянуть, нельзя было дожидаться, пока они сами его обнаружат. Могут быть проблемы. Их и так не избежать, без вариантов.

– … просто этот чудик обожает, когда она играет из себя девушку с привилегиями. 

– Ты боишься сказать слово «шлюха», Маркус!

– Здесь леди. Выглядело бы…

– Merci! Маркус, ты же не обо мне…

Точно, француженка. 

– Боже упаси, ты ведь знаешь, что я тебя люблю. Я же вовсе не это…

– Тогда я не понимаю, почему ты ссылаешься на меня. Diable.

– Вот! О чём я говорил. Филли, приятель, она теперь меня ненавидит. Посмотри на её лицо, ты посмотри! Разозлённые женщины – самое страшное оружие. 

Им ли не знать – _что_ является самым страшным оружием. Хотя, была вероятность, что они не знали. Он мог запросто напороться на кучку разбойников, не открывших книги с целью иной, чем разжечь огонь, чтобы пожарить какую-нибудь несчастную тушку на ужин. 

Луи переступил с ноги на ногу под новую волну смеха и проклятий за стеной. Надо было уже что-то предпринять, и он просто сделал это, подняв руки и стараясь двигаться максимально медленно и плавно. 

Хорошо, да, если бы ком не встал посреди горла, парализуя от страха, он бы засмеялся. Эти лица…

А потом всё пошло-поехало. Его взяли под прицел три винтовки. Хорошее оружие. Луи определял это в предполагаемых масштабах разброса кишок по стене за ним, если бы они выстрелили, но они не стреляли. Не угрожали. Все даже как-то разом расслабились. Луи метался взглядом от одного лица к другому, затем – к третьему, между шестью солдатами, судя по форме, но не мог понять, почему они так спокойны и не то, чтобы очень шокированы. 

Высокий худой мужчина, прислонившийся к оконному проёму, выбросил сигарету, сделал шаг вперёд, не обращая внимания на взгляды двух остальных, не державших в руках оружие. Главный. И это он оказался немцем. Немцем с прекрасным английским. 

– Пасхальный кролик. Да Питер нам стол организует после такого… 

Никто не говорил ни слова. Короли положения, но Луи не чувствовал себя плохо, ни капли. Его накрывало спокойствие и слабость. Всё это формальности, игра в знакомство, всего лишь фразы. Сотни различных комбинаций дальнейшего развития событий. Они с Остином просчитали от возможного до невозможного. Всё, что теперь нужно было делать – говорить отрепетированные слова. И дальше – не иначе. Дальше был план. И он снова хотел смеяться, потому что дело было сделано. Последняя дверь выбита. 

– Ну, здравствуй, странник. Познакомимся? 

– Луи, – он заставил себя отвечать, чувствуя боль в горле и совершенно невежливо рассматривая всех, помимо говорящего. Ему не нужна была центральная фигура.

Француженка и ещё двое тёмноволосых мужчин с любопытством с винтовками косили на него глазами. Видимо, незнакомцы не были таким уж событием. Ещё двое парней стояли у стены. Рыжий курил, прищурившись, но держа вторую руку на кобуре. Другой парнишка был чистым напряжением, сжав губы, переводил взгляды с немца на Луи, с Луи на немца. Одет он был иначе, военная форма – условна, оружие – условно. На всякий случай. Не непосредственная часть команды. Талисман, ценный груз, что ещё… Луи мысленно попросил у него прощения, но план был планом, всё выходило прекрасно. Его могли убить прямо здесь, да, но всё уже было решено. Он выбрал этого парня.

– Что ж, Луи… Прежде чем я представлюсь, даю тебе честно ответить на вопрос, – немец выдержал паузу, делая жест рукой парню с винтовкой справа, тот тут же подобрался – весь внимание. – У тебя есть оружие?

Луи медленно повернулся, скользнув взглядом по девушке, которая даже склонила голову от интереса. Всё что он успел понять, прежде чем парень с винтовкой вырвал пистолет из крепления на его ремне и стал ощупывать на наличие другого оружия, что глаза француженки большие, прямо таки припечатывающие вниманием. 

– Хорошо, что мы сразу стали понимать друг друга, Луи. Ты представился именем, так что я представлюсь своим. Меня зовут Лука. Ты будешь слушаться и мы доставим тебя на базу в целости, будешь творить хуйню и, уверяю, никто тебя никогда не найдёт. Ты один?

– Один, – Луи дернул уголком губ, прикрыв глаза. Смертельно устал.

– Прекрасно. Надейся, чтобы это было правдой, потому что если что-то произойдёт в дороге, никто тебе суд устраивать не будет, перейдём сразу к части с казнью. Ясно?

– Предельно. 

Луи видел желание всех задержаться подольше, кроме парня, прислонившегося своей песочного цвета курткой к стене, который не особо уверенно себя чувствовал. 

– Прекрасно, – ещё раз повторил немец. – Доставим тебя Питеру, – он кивнул своим ребятам, они тут же двинулись в сторону Луи.

– Кто такой Питер? 

– Всё на базе, – усмехнулся Лука, показывая каждому жестами команды. – Для тебя мы только посыльные. 

– А ты наш кот в мешке, – впервые подал голос кто-то ещё. Это был рыжий, прикончивший, наконец, свою сигарету.

~

– Другая группа на выезде?

– Да, мы тут же им передали. Нельзя было оставлять его там.

– Конечно, нет, Лука. Не дёргайся. Если ты передал ребятам, то можешь быть спокоен за свой квадрант. Наслаждайся внеочередным выходным.

– Я наслаждаюсь, поверь.

– Не заметно.

– Да забей. 

– Всё нормально?

– Да. Да, конечно. К чему такие вопросы?

– А ребята?

– Прекрасно. Как всегда. Слушай, Питер, заканчивай с этим дерьмом.

– Давно не интересовался своими подчинёнными. 

– Продолжай не интересоваться.

– Ты тоже с дерьмом заканчивай. Что за херня? Выкладывай.

– Парнишка этот… Лицо знакомое.

– Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, и нет. Он учёный. Интересуется климатом, всё рвался к нашей почве и оранжереям. Выглядит фанатиком немного. Британец.

– Ещё один?

– А тебе француженок всё подавай? 

– Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь?

– Нет, пока ты трахаешь мою сестру, Лука. Выдохни.

– Опять это разговор. Боже… Расскажи лучше о Британии. Что там нового?

– Всё ещё ночь.

– Ты доверяешь ему? Эта хуйня в его глазу… Мерзость.

– Посмотрим.

~

Луи вышел через двойные железные ворота из арки на открытое пространство. Ну, почти. Оно должно было быть.

Небо темнело. Оно было красивого насыщенного синего цвета, каким его Луи удалось уловить лишь однажды над Атлантикой. 

– Туго?

Он едва смог опустить голову, чтобы взглянуть на молодую девушку, стоявшую рядом и улыбающуюся. Она кивнула на бинт, перетянутый настолько сильно вокруг локтевого сгиба, что пришлось просовывать туда палец, чтобы ослабить давление.

– Да, немного. Медсестра перетянула.

– Могу перевязать, – девушка улыбнулась, протягивая руки. – Я врач. Через пару лет. Но перевязать смогу. 

Луи и сам мог, но ему нужно было спросить, поэтому он позволил творить со своими конечностями всё, что дама пожелает. Сил на знакомства не оставалось, он мечтал уже прилечь хоть куда, а тут такая удача – с ним заговорили первыми.

– Что это? С небом? 

Она удивлённо на него взглянула, подняла взгляд, её прохладные пальцы перестали крутить бинт.

– В смысле?

– Я впервые здесь. Встретились с вашими парнями в пустыне, пока я пытался соскоблить плесень со стены. И смотрю, что только у вас тут солнце способно двигаться к горизонту.

– Боже, – девушка усмехнулась, но как-то уж слишком печально. – Единственный раз подхожу так к незнакомцу, и тут же натыкаюсь на чужака. Извини. Ты говоришь иначе.

– Да? Как? – Луи снова поднял глаза к небу, не обращая никакого внимания на краснеющую собеседницу. Темнело. По секундам. Фантастика.

– Просто иначе. Я прошу прощения за грубость, просто не ожидала.

Они отошли в сторону вместе с толпой, давая грузовой машине проехать. Луи не мог остановить взгляд на чём-то одном. Люди – разные, шумные, собранные в одну кучу под открытым небом. Здания, формирующие большую площадь. Частички пыли или песка, казалось, зависли в воздухе. Никакого ветра, но тянуло прохладой. Возможно, что это просто действие капельницы, которая полагалась, чтобы _поставить его на ноги._ Смешная речь тут явно не у него. 

– Мне казалось, что в таком месте подобные слухи разлетаются быстро? Про новых людей в штате. 

Девушка на него скептично глянула. 

– Три десятка тысяч человек.

– Здесь? – Луи прокрутился вокруг себя. В самом центре было три высоких кирпичных здания, от каждого вело по две дорожки к аркам. Не факт, что каждая арка заканчивалась тупиком, как в этой – выбранной им, чтобы хоть частично оценить пространство. Да, с таким оборудованием, судя по кабинету врача, начальника базы и его новой комнаты – _боже_ – им грех было не раскинуться на весь Штат. – Что так скромно?

Девушка засмеялась.

– Остальные на других базах.

Луи подавил секундную панику. Нет, он не мог облажаться и попасть в неверное место. Ему ничего не оставалось, потому что дойти куда-то ещё он уже не сможет.

– Ясно. Так что с Солнцем?

– Ничего, – она усмехнулась и посмотрела Луи в глаза взглядом _я-знаю-то-что-не-знаешь-ты._

– Невозможно. В этом полушарии оно не может садиться или… – до него дошло слишком быстро. Так, как доходило только тогда, когда он только начинал работать. Кукушка из старых матушкиных часов. Глупость какая. – Ясно. Спасибо.

– Ты понял?

– Дешёвый фокус.

– Эффективный. Помогает спать. 

– Без электросна?

Она снова засмеялась, откидывая волосы за спину.

– Не смеши. Без электросна спать невозможно.

Луи бы поспорил, но не сегодня. Не сейчас. Ни разу до момента, пока он не поймёт, что такие шутки тут безопасны. 

– Обычная иллюзия, – Луи взглянул разочарованно на небо, поджав губы и засунув руки в карманы, ёжась от прохлады, которая, без вариантов, тоже была фокусом. Он смотрел на тускнеющую точку на небе. Никуда она не двигалась. 

– Эффективно, – повторила девушка. – Ладно. Поздно уже. Тебя проводить, чужеземец?

Луи едва удержался, чтобы не поморщиться от её кокетства. 

– Нет, спасибо. Справлюсь. 

– Ладно, – почему она постоянно говорила это? – Надо узнавать новый дом, это правда. Увидимся, да?

Он кивнул, тут же отворачиваясь и подстраиваясь за парочкой, которая шла впереди за руки, чтобы у него не успели спросить имя. 

Луи обошёл площадь, наслаждаясь темнотой, прохладой, отступившей головной болью и электрическим светом всюду. Театры, спортивные бары, оранжереи, крытые парки и бассейны, катки, рестораны. Больше, чем просто названия и вывески над дверьми. Он заходил в некоторые места, ничего не тратя, только исследуя. Новая подставная работа. Учёный, чёрт возьми. Отец сошёл бы с ума. 

Луи оставил часть полученных купюр у Питера только в табачной лавке. Сигареты. Он оставил их на потом, убрав в карман, спускаясь с двух небольших ступенек на утрамбованный песок. 

_Преисподняя, да?_

~

Луи с сожалением в последний раз взглянул на не заправленную кровать, закинул на плечо рюкзак, в котором звякнули инструменты, и пошёл к выходу. Он даже не обратил внимание на Рогги, практически уснувшую рядом с его дверью в коридоре. 

– Я кое-что придумала, – она отлепилась от стены и широко зевнула. – Искра озарения. Как у Ньютона. Только во время чистки пола. Малого опять вырвало. Думаю, может, к врачу его.

– Лучше подумай о том, что если он не будет жрать карандаши, то и блевать перестанет, – Луи запер дверь, и пошёл по пустому коридору к лестничной площадке. – А про Ньютона всё сказки. Нам обязательно так рано?

Рогги плелась сзади, что-то утвердительно мыча.

– Ты не можешь знать про Ньютона, Луи.

– У нас эту сказку детям на ночь рассказывают, – Луи усмехнулся и замедлил шаг, когда его повело. Снова появилась тошнота, а он ведь зубы карандашами не точит. _Проклятье._ – И многие другие тоже. Очень надеюсь, что они соизволят нас пустить хотя бы сегодня, иначе мы будем взламывать замки. Сколько можно.

Они спустились на первый этаж и вышли на улицу. Пять утра. Было чисто и тихо. Только техники и некоторые учёные, словно бы мухи, обмазанные мёдом. 

Луи шёл за Рогги. Рогги шла на расстоянии за двумя мужчинами, направляющимся к трехэтажной постройке рядом с западным высоким зданием, занятым под жилые комнаты специалистов и военных. Очень удобно для дела, но очень некстати Луи не мог найти повода, чтобы заглянуть туда. 

Рогги ещё замедлила шаг и что-то попыталась сказать глазами, но в итоге просто подошла ближе, чтобы рукав её пиджака терся о рубашку Луи, даже голову склонила.

– Я знаю тебя третий день, и поэтому говорю, что даже думать не смей, – она поправила очки на переносице. – Ни о каких вскрытых замках и речи быть не может, понял? Не устраивай проблемы себе, а главное – мне. Я тут одна с тобой вожусь, а процедура опознавания тела меня не радует. Поэтому, – ещё раз повторила Рогги, – лучше не заикайся об этом. Ты тут человек новый, я твои шутки воспринимаю, не факт, что не найдётся бабуля в деменции, которой скучно живётся. 

– Да боже, – Луи закатил глаза. Оставалось метров тридцать до входа. – Что они думают, мне с этим делать?

– Не важно – что, не имеет никакого значения. Оно под надёжной защитой и должно оставаться здесь. Точка. Никто не позволит выйти этому за пределы, ты же понимаешь почему, Луи. 

Они синхронно остановились перед дверью.

– Даже если целью не будет причинение вреда? 

Рогги совсем сморщилась, засунула руки в карманы и, видимо, не собиралась продолжать разговор, но всё же не выдержала:

– Тут нет аналогии с порохом. Ты можешь взять пистолет и совершить убийство или спасти собственного ребёнка, или защитить людей, с которыми живёшь. Никто может и не узнает по итогу. Рубашкой кверху, понимаешь? Тут – иначе. Оно создано не с целью спасения или мести. Это геноцид, Луи. Геноцид нельзя использовать во благо. Пошли уже.

~

– Привет, – Луи сел на траву, скрестив ноги и вытаскивая бутылку воды из рюкзака и пачку сигарет, после которых хотелось только склониться над унитазом. С табаком тут явно были проблемы.

Он, прищурив глаза, смотрел на быстро удаляющуюся Рогги, у которой мелкий чертёнок сидел без обеда в полдень. Задержались они внутри порядочно, но всё прошло прекрасно. Луи даже повезло во второй раз, когда он увидел несколько людей, обедающих на искусственном газоне прямо перед зданием. 

Пришлось подавить желание закатить глаза или посмеяться, парень сидел и смотрел на него всё так же зашугано, как и в прошлый раз. От встречи к встрече. 

– Ой, извини, невежливо, – Луи вытащил пачку и протянул пацану, хотя и понимал, что он даже от дыма восторга не получает. Тот тут же ещё больше выпучил глаза, а затем сморщился и отвернулся, опуская взгляд в какие-то бумаги. 

– Нет, спасибо, не курю. 

Луи пожал плечами и отвернулся, наблюдая за входом, охраной и пропускной системой. Зря он это. Надо было сосредоточиться на пареньке. Двери никуда не убегут.

– Я видел, что тебе не очень комфортно было там, в пустыне, – да он и сейчас выглядел не лучше трахнутого дробью кролика, но Луи оставил это для себя. – Помнишь? Вы подобрали меня. Отсутствие опыта работы в поле?

Парень вскинулся:

– С чего ты взял? – криво улыбнулся, спокойно удерживая контакт глаз. – Есть опыт. Не особо удачный разве что. Чего ты хочешь? – по Луи с напускным невежеством прошлись взглядом. 

– Где я могу найти начальника базы?

– Южный дом. Четвёртый этаж.

– Спасибо, – Луи поднялся на ноги и пошёл в восточном направлении. Когда-то эту штуку с ним самим провернули. Господи, спасибо. 

Его ожидаемо остановили:

– Стой. Разве ты не там был, когда мы привезли тебя? – парень неторопливо поднялся на ноги, вертя в руках бутылку Луи. Само благородство и непринуждённость. Хотелось взять за шкирку и ткнуть носом в социальную адаптацию. 

– Да, точно.

– Твоё.

Луи кивнул и пошёл забрать бутылку. Этикетка была мокрая, он взглянул на руки парня, которые тот засунул в карманы и сделал шаг назад, но потом постарался как можно незаметнее замаскировать это движение, чуть подвинувшись вперёд.

– Благодарю. Умер бы на этой парилке. Собираешься прийти сегодня вечером к фонтану на южной площади?

– Зачем?

– Будет кое-что интересное, – Луи махнул ему бутылкой и пошёл переодеваться во что-нибудь не пропитанное потом насквозь. И только может быть, он успеет немного отдохнуть в постели.

~

Дело было не в электросне. Луи спал до сих пор на минимальной дозе. Принимал таблетки от головной боли, которые едва ли помогали надолго, блевал с каждым днём всё сильнее и кровоточил. Он старался не думать об Остине, честно старался. 

– Так что? – Гарри прервал свой рассказ, заставляющий его самого смеяться чистым детским смехом без ужимок всяких. 

Они сидели посреди площади, прислонившись спинами к одному из фонтанов и прижавшись друг к другу бёдрами. Два часа прошло, две истории Луи, подхваченные Гарри. Гарри Стайлс – объект крайностей. Либо белое, либо чёрное. Было хорошим решением передать всё в его руки, пусть ведёт, пусть поиграет в главного, потому что если отнять эту малость, то он просто уйдёт, а это было критично в практически полном отсутствии времени у Луи. 

– Луи.

– Да? – он натянул улыбку, стараясь выглядеть устало, а не раздражённо.

– Ты говорил, что что-то интересное будет, – Гарри проследил глазами за кивком Луи на небо. – Ты серьёзно? Они каждый вечер.

– В Британии нет такого. Я когда увидел в первый раз, то… не знаю даже. 

– В Манчестере нет фейерверков? – Гарри усмехнулся и выразил такое сильное удивление, что инстинктивно дёрнулся вперёд, почти ткнувшись своим носом в нос Луи, тут же помрачнел и стал отодвигаться назад. _Да боже..._

Новая вспышка света посреди тёмного неба. Луи надумал всё, конечно, но ему показалось метание между «хочу» и «сбежать сейчас же» в глазах напротив. Он устал так от этих игр. Из работы в личную жизнь, из личной жизни в семью, из семьи в дружбу. Прыгай, вертись, твоё дело – как. 

Луи потянулся к нему. _Давай же._

– Нет, – Гарри поднялся на ноги, отряхивая штаны и стараясь непринужденно оглянуться по сторонам. – Нельзя. Здесь нельзя.

– Хорошо. Давай не здесь.

– Нет, я не в этом смысле…

Луи встал, засовывая руки в карманы точно так же, как Гарри. Тот стоял напротив, вытянувшись, словно бы на расстрел. Никто на них не смотрел. На улице были в основном семьями. Дети с визгами носились под вспыхивающим небом, поднимая в воздух песок, взрослые смеялись, держась друг за друга и бокалы.

– Пошли.

Луи развернулся в сторону запада. Первый шаг, второй. _Давай, ты же хочешь._

– Не могу. Луи.

Он пожал плечами. Всё ещё двигаясь к западному дому. Луи сказал бы ему, что умрёт быстрее, чем дождётся момента, когда Гарри _сможет._ У него в четвёртый раз за сегодня пошла носом кровь.

~

У Гарри были очень загорелые кисти рук. Просто загорелые предплечья и плечи. Едва потемневшая грудь и спина, так же как и ноги. Верхние части бёдер и ягодицы были белыми. У Гарри были эти довольно чёткие границы и ещё другие границы в голове. Луи всё равно. Хорошо и всё равно. Он скучал. По персиковому соку скучал, по сексу. Дьявольское место.

– В тебя стреляли, – Гарри провёл ладонью по гладкому шраму на месте входного пулевого отверстия у Луи на коже, едва касаясь и вызывая рефлекторную дрожь. 

– И я не умер. 

– Вижу.

Луи закинул ногу на обнажённое бедро Гарри. Откинул голову на подушку. Под шеей пульсировала кровь в руке Гарри. Или это в нём самом пульсировало. Устал он намного сильнее, чем должен был. 

– Ты когда-нибудь был раньше с мужчинами?

Луи закатил глаза под закрытыми веками.

– С одним.

– Он похож на меня?

Луи постарался сосредоточиться и ответить честно:

– Он ни на кого не похож.

Гарри усмехнулся, прикрыл глаза.

– Оу. Любовь всей жизни?

Луи не ответил сначала, а затем спохватился и засмеялся, но уже слишком поздно:

– Нет. Нет, конечно. Давай лучше ещё раз.

Гарри застонал и поморщился. 

– Я устал. 

– Ты ленивая задница.

– Это ты задница, – совсем сонно пролепетал Гарри, вытаскивая руку и садясь в постели. Луи видел, как он посмотрел на его член, а затем в лицо, со стоном, будто его заставили пойти и разгрузить парочку вагонов, потянулся за поцелуем. – Я не задница. Это всё ты.

– Ладно, ладно, больше дела. 

Язык во рту. Язык на груди. Пупок. Гарри закончил облизывать Луи и стал медленно целовать, положив бёдра на бёдра. Спокойный ритм кожа по коже, уже привычный. Они успели узнать немного друг друга за два раза. Никакого проникновения. Первые две или три минуты… У Луи передозняк за столько времени, мышцы ломало, но стояло, господи, до боли.

– Полегче.

– Тебе всё ещё больно?

– Мне уже больно, придурок. 

Гарри резко дёрнулся вперёд в ответ на оскорбление и засмеялся, когда Луи назвал его сукиным сыном или уёбком. Он сам уже не запоминал. 

– Сухо.

– Нормально. Стайлс, быстрее.

Конечно, если бы он хотел быстрее, то сказал бы медленнее. Гарри наклонился, чтобы поцеловать, без языка, без слюны, только губы. С ума сводило. Луи в момент скольжения гладкой щеки по его щетинистой щеке, пока влажный член на грани оргазма выскальзывал из него, чтобы потом войти снова так же медленно, почувствовал себя настолько разбитым и больным, что обхватил своими ногами за талию и руками за шею, вжав в себя Гарри. Он понимал, что у него течёт кровь из дёсен, носа, из глаз, хотя, возможно, это были просто слёзы усталости. 

– Мне нужно, чтобы ты сейчас кончил. Любой темп. 

– Чуть позже.

Луи зажмурился. 

– Сейчас. _Сейчас же._ Кончай.

Гарри послушался, впиваясь одной рукой в край кровати, а другой в бок Луи. Темп был бешеный, но спустя минуту, а потом ещё две, пока они оба тряслись, можно было откинуться на подушку и слушать задушенный звук, вышедший из горла Гарри.

– Луи. Луи, у тебя кровь.

– Я знаю, – ответил Луи, пытаясь что-нибудь придумать, лежа с закрытыми глазами и запрокинутой головой. Ему не хотелось сейчас решать дела, только утонуть в чужих руках, пусть его обнимают, целуют, любят так, как только захотят. – Это ничего, бывает. Можешь ложиться. 

Спустя полминуты Гарри лёг рядом, касаясь своими пальцами ноги Луи.

– Принести тебе полотенце?

– Я сам. Надо умыться и сходить к моей подруге за лекарствами, она на первом этаже здесь, сидел с её ребёнком вчера. Только не уверен, что они есть у неё.

Луи сочинял на ходу, приплетая Рогги новое место жительства.

– Я могу сходить в аптеку, – тихо сказал Гарри. – У меня нет ничего. Только аспирин, антисептик, не знаю. Какое тебе нужно лекарство?

– Умоюсь и спущусь вниз. Если не будет нужного, то сходим вместе в аптеку.

– Я могу спуститься.

Луи покачал головой и осторожно поднялся, протягивая руку и нажимая на выключатель света во всей квартире. 

– Я сам. Постараюсь побыстрее. Спи.

– Луи? – силуэт лежащего на постели в простынях и скомканных одеялах Гарри стал появляться, пока глаза привыкали к темноте. – Прости.

– Ничего. У меня такое бывает. Я быстро.

~

Луи знал только слабость, шатающуюся походку, головную боль и в другом полюсе – последний штрих на картине. Можно было просто обнять Гарри и положить руку в его карман, чтобы побыстрее избавиться от улики, дойти до дома и положить на место пропуск. Или ещё как. Лучше – быстрее. Но Луи нравилось это: быстрее значило медленнее. Он не торопился уже никуда. И Гарри тоже. Расслабленно шёл по площади, что-то опять рассказывая, раскачивая между пальцев пакет из аптеки, где всякая чушь, от которой всё равно не было пользы. Свистел ветер, и шумела пустыня. Или не то и не другое, но Луи не мог идентифицировать звуки.

Кто-то грабил девушку. Или насиловал. Всё плыло. Это там кровь со слезами в постели текла. 

– Эй!

– Нет, стой, не надо. Пожалуйста, – Луи едва шевелил губами, постаравшись ухватить Гарри за куртку, но движение оказалось слишком медленным. Только воздух между пальцев. Он согнулся, вытаскивая руки из карманов, чтобы упереться ладонями в колени. Блестяще. Финиш, а он собирался вывернуть желудок, пока его новоиспечённый любовник защищал честь какой-то визгливой шлюхи. Луи очень некстати подумал, что будь чуть больше времени, он бы обязательно влюбился. Идиоты вроде него специально должны жить на свете, чтобы потом про них писали гротескные романы. 

– Луи? Эй, ты как? – Гарри подошёл и положил руку ему на спину.

– Хочу тебе кое-что сказать.

– Да?

– Мне кажется, твой голос может разрывать лампочки.

Гарри засмеялся. Луи мог видеть только его кеды с непонятными узлами.

– Я такой громкий?

– Не особо. Я не про это.

– Хорошо.

Луи смог поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть на загорелое улыбающееся лицо Гарри. С разбитой губой. И спутанные с песком волосы на голове. Пустынный человек, родившийся в пустыне, возлюбленный песка пустыни, знающий все легенды о Розе пустыни. 

– Ты же не понял, да?

– Не очень, Луи. Ты можешь идти?

Он мог идти. Ползти. Бежать, если надо будет. Так вот всегда – если надо. А надо ему всегда.

~

Это могло произойти везде: на работе, в туалете, на обеде, в доме. Могло не произойти вовсе, но Луи не рассматривал эту версию. Честно говоря, это всё неважно, но именно в важные моменты ему в голову лезли всякие бессмысленные детали.

Это могло не произойти. Могло.

Он зацепился за это только потому, что ещё днём собрал все вещи. Гарри ушёл в ночную смену. Это уже было похоже на то, что игра сама себя доигрывала, а Луи только стоял в сторонке и смотрел. 

Стоял в сторонке и смотрел. _Господи боже._ Первая мысль была: беги. Только куда? Вперёд или назад? Только поэтому Луи не шевелился. И думал вот всякую ерунду посреди толпы людей, последний раз в жизни слыша фейерверки. Он вспоминал слова Гарри сегодня утром: «Я скучаю по тебе. Хоть мы и не расставались. Хоть мы никогда не были вместе». Тогда Луи не обратил на это внимание, слишком сосредоточенный на прикладывании льда к переносице и в попытках воспроизвести в памяти нужное здание в Нью-Йорке. 

Луи не мог оторвать взгляд. Ему хотелось провалиться. Застрелиться. Исчезнуть из момента. Расстояние, так мало метров, объема воздуха между, декомпенсированные потерянным временем. Он большой мальчик, но чувствовал, что едва не плачет от унижения с каждым шагом.

– Здравствуй.

Луи приподнял голову, чтобы продолжать смотреть в глаза. Он надеялся, что его ощущения равны реальности, что единственное меняющееся в его лице это слегка подёргивающийся уголок губ и зрачки. У Луи словно бы сосуд в голове лопнул, растекаясь так неанатомично по голове, заливаясь в носоглотку, потом – в трахею, чтобы не дышать. _Задохнись ты уже, ну._

– Как… как ты оказался здесь? – он едва воспринимал собственный голос.

– А это важно? – у Моро был всё тот же осиплый голос. С надрывом. В противоположность спокойному взгляду. Доброта. Он продолжал бы улыбаться добротой, даже если бы Луи ему сейчас врезал. Пятнадцать раз. Тридцать раз. Пусть они провалятся вместе. Пусть они тут сдохнут вместе. Прямо здесь и сейчас. 

– Конечно. Конечно, это важно.

–Ты так любишь переоценивать значения совершенно бесполезных деталей. Ты повзрослел.

Луи думал об этом только что. Только что. А теперь он пытался прикинуть вероятность того, что он довёл себя до психоза. Что там было про галлюцинации? Моро улыбнулся шире, борясь с желанием протянуть руку и потрогать, Луи же видел. Он же знал его. 

– Где мой отец? – это было сказано только для того, чтобы что-то сказать. Не дать кому провалиться до голосовой щели и врасти в мягкие ткани. 

Моро покачал головой, находясь в каком-то своём трансе.

– Не знаю. 

– Остин умер, – это прозвучало настолько по-детски и жалко, хотя должно было нести в себе упрёк и ещё Бог знает что. 

Моро опустил глаза на пару секунд. Знакомо. Привычно. В печали, но не смея накрыть колпаком своих рук Луи.

– Я знаю, Луи.

Луи выдохнул. Так просто. Моро понимал. Моро знал. И именно это молчаливое понимание было так необходимо. Человек рядом на похоронах, но не для друга, а для него самого. Луи же немного просил. Немного честности. Немного верности. Остаться с ним навсегда. Он видел это в одном фильме. Там всё так же погано закончилось. 

– Почему ты не уходишь?

– У меня тут дело.

– Не верю, что ты не получил ещё то, зачем пришёл, – сказал Луи с обидой. Он снова был за бортом. Знал слишком мало, не допущен до взрослых игрушек. Из него рвались слова, рассказы, пережитое, перенесённое от пули, не убившей, и чего-то, что убивало. И натыкалось снова на то, что оно всё было пусто и неважно с тем, что нёс Моро. Луи ведь даже не знал – что. Часы в руке завибрировали, напоминая, чтобы валил бы он уже подобру-поздорову. 

Моро покачал головой, внимательно рассматривая Луи.

– Как и ты.

– Но я ухожу, – Луи задумался на секунду, а потом что-то побудило его сказать: – Ты пойдёшь со мной. 

Моро улыбнулся ему так по-особенному, что Луи всё понял. Они оба всё поняли. И проще это не было, от обнажённого и неприкрытого желания так и поступить. Уйти. Вместе. Самая, казалось, естественная вещь. Невозможная.

Это было просто. Отвернуться от знакомого щетинистого подбородка с маленькой ямочкой, от чистой рубашки, от запаха. От всех деталей. Вот эти-то – важные. Но не от Моро. И даже если Луи знал, что возможно, умрёт раньше, чем появятся в поле зрения шпили небоскрёбов Нью-Йорка, всё равно бросил через плечо:

– Тогда я подожду тебя дома.

И ни слова в ответ.


End file.
